Inefable
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: Lo peor de todo es que, una vez que empieza, Keiji no alcanza a darse cuenta de que es precisamente ese momento el que marca el inicio de todo. Se le hace imposible y hasta un poco triste. Querer alguien tan brillante como Bokuto duele, y Akaashi no está acostumbrado a ese tipo de sentir. [BokuAka]. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Furudate-sensei.

 **Dedicatoria:** A **Victoria** , por el intercambio navideño de un grupito del whatsapp.

* * *

 **Inefable**

—capítulo único—

 _by_ _ **N**_ _oe_ _ **S**_ _weetway_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I-** **Cortos de vista**

Lo peor de todo es que, una vez que empieza, Keiji no alcanza a darse cuenta de que es precisamente _ese_ momento el que marca el inicio de todo. Bueno, no. Pero es ciegamente ingenuo, esa vez.

 _«Es una tontería»_ , trata de autoconvencerse. No tiene caso.

No es la primera vez que bebe alcohol, claro que no, pero sí es la primera vez que lo hace sin _supervisión_ (de algún familiar, en alguna reunión; porque tampoco es de salir a fiestas y esas cosas). Es que tiene apenas quince años. Es la primera vez que decide soltarse frente a sus compañeros del club de vóley. Es la primera vez que se deja llevar así y que no hace ningún drama para llevarse a la boca más copas de las que sabe que puede tolerar sin perder un poco la cordura. Bueno, no es como si supiera exactamente cuál es su límite, tampoco; pero es más que obvio que lo ha sobrepasado hace rato.

La cabeza le da vueltas. Demasiadas. No intenta ponerse en pie, porque no sabe si su cuerpo lo va a traicionar, así que no tiene confianza ni para erguirse unos cuantos minutos y abandonar ese enorme sillón que ha estado ocupando desde que llegó al instituto, ni para nada.

Es plena Nochebuena y el gimnasio de la Academia Fukurodani hubiera estado vacío, de no ser porque lo están ocupando solamente ellos. Un grupo no extenso de chicos de preparatoria demasiado inexpertos tanto en organizar una fiesta clandestina como en beberse el montón de latas de cerveza que han comprado innecesariamente. El caso es que no deben ser descubiertos de ninguna manera —Keiji no quiere ni imaginarse lo que el entrenador o el director podrían hacerles, a modo de castigo—, por lo que todos deben contribuir a eliminar cualquier evidencia que podría quedar en el lugar. No le queda otra que beber.

A Keiji, quien ha sido vilmente engañado con lo de _'debes asistir a una pequeña reunión del club, para decidir qué hacer en esta época festiva'_ y ha terminado liándose en eso de celebrar Navidad todos juntos, le sorprende que el capitán haya accedido a semejante cosa. A decir verdad, en lo que va del año, no puede decir que lo conoce muy bien, porque recién se ha unido al club y, sinceramente, no suele relacionarse demasiado con sus compañeros fuera de él. No obstante, desde un principio el susodicho le ha parecido una persona seria… o, al menos, alguien cuerdo.

El que no está ni cerca de ser cuerdo, es ese excesivamente enérgico rematador de segundo año, Bokuto Koutarou.

Keiji se ha dado cuenta de que ha sido el mencionado chico entusiasta uno de los que han tenido la dichosa idea de organizar esa tonta celebración. No puede ser de otra manera. Verlo saltando de aquí para allá y llevando las riendas de todos los seudo-juegos que han estado montando desde entrada la noche le hace llegar a la sola conclusión de que es él quien lo ideó todo. O casi todo.

Bokuto es raro. Es como una bomba de felicidad y energía, que parece estar a punto de estallar cada vez. Por momentos es más vivaz, pero siempre está despidiendo una alegría desmedida y una pasión alucinante por todo lo que hace. Es algo atolondrado; sin embargo, juega como un profesional y a Keiji le gustaría saber qué es lo que está pensando todo el tiempo.

Porque no puede entenderlo para nada.

—¡Bien, hora de otro juego! —grita alguien cerca de Keiji, mas el mismo no alcanza a girarse para cerciorarse de quién se trata. Prefiere hacer caso omiso a todo y rogar, ansioso, que el estado etílico abandone su cuerpo pronto.

—Propongo «verdad o reto», ese es infaltable.

 _¿Qué están haciendo todos?_

A veces, Keiji se sumerge en lagunas mentales tan intensas, que llegan a asustarle hasta a sí mismo. Es como si cerrara los ojos y viera todo blanco, y lo hiciera olvidarse de todo lo que está pasando y acaba de pasar. Es como un abismo al que, mientras más tiempo ingrese, más logra perderse del mundo.

Justamente, se está deshaciendo de una de esas lagunas, cuando nota que ya hay alguien parado frente a él. Ese alguien se ha inclinado para llegar a su altura. Ese alguien está muy cerca de su rostro. Tanto, que cree que las respiraciones de ambos siendo una misma, van a hacer que su corazón se detenga. Keiji lo acaba de ver a los ojos. Son puros, vivaces, acaramelados.

Ese alguien lo está _besando_. Y se trata de Bokuto Koutarou.

¿Por qué?, es lo que se pregunta en primera instancia.

 _¿Por qué? Si ambos somos chicos. ¿Él tenía estos gustos?_

El senpai más extraño que ha tenido hasta esos días lo está besando y Keiji no sabe cómo sentirse o qué hacer. No es un beso largo ni profundo. Es apenas un roce débil de labios, como si hacer un contacto de más les diera miedo o _algo_. El roce es seco y áspero, como cualquier beso dado en uno de esos retos tontos.

Pero Keiji todavía no deja de preguntarse por qué no impone resistencia.

 _¿Por qué se siente tan bien?_

No sabe si pasa mucho antes de que se separen (quizá solo haya durado unos pocos segundos, pero para Keiji ese tiempo se sintió como una eternidad), y cuando escucha el alegre alarido de sus compañeros y ve a Bokuto esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de volver corriendo a reunirse con los demás, lo capta.

 _«Debía besarme por ese ridículo juego, ¿no?»_ , y lo deja ser. Decide que no tiene caso.

Es la primera vez que todos beben y se descontrolan así. Es la primera vez que alguien lo besa, pero Keiji sabe (o cree saber) que no hay nada más insulso que un beso en medio de una borrachera y de juegos con amigos, en especial, si todos los presentes son _chicos_ también; es un club deportivo, después de todo.

Cree que no ha pasado nada. Cree que no significa nada. Que no tiene importancia y que nunca la tendrá. Así que se propone _olvidarlo_. Quizá Bokuto también lo vaya a olvidar instantáneamente.

Se convence a sí mismo con eso, muy rápido.

Keiji no lo ve con ojos inteligentes esa vez. No nota que todo acaba de empezar.

* * *

 **II-** **Tengo cada insensatez y me puedo equivocar**

 _«A Bokuto-san podría gustarle Yukie-san»._

La vida da muchas vueltas y para mediados de su segundo año en la preparatoria, Keiji es cien por ciento consciente de que no hay quien maneje mejor el carácter del actual capitán, dentro del equipo, que él. Es decir, todavía hay ciertas cosas de Bokuto que no logra entender, pero la mayor parte del tiempo está ahí, leyéndolo y anticipando sus movimientos (como cuando va a deprimirse en pleno partido, por ejemplo, pues resulta que el de cabello bicolor no es bomba de tanta felicidad como en un principio Keiji creyó, sino más bien el chico con la mayor inestabilidad emocional que pudo haber conocido jamás).

Así que esa es la conclusión a la que llega Keiji, cuando los de tercero se están por graduar y son cada vez más unidos y él puede notar cómo Bokuto le gasta broma tras broma a la manager que está en su misma clase (es pésimo haciéndolas, pero se ve que le pone empeño). Él puede verlo claramente. Algo en la mirada fija del extravagante muchacho hacia la chica se lo dice. _Que está enamorado_. Keiji es un observador nato, así que decir solo que Bokuto la _mira_ es poco. Koutarou siempre la está viendo con un cariño diferente del que ve a cualquiera de sus demás compañeros del club, diferente del que ve a cualquier otra chica del instituto y diferente del que ve a cualquier otro amigo o allegado.

Keiji cree que es capaz de comprender exactamente lo que esas miradas profundas significan. Lo que esas risas tontas que le salen más fácilmente de lo usual al capitán cuando está con ella pueden sugerir. Lo que esa tensión palpable en el ambiente, cuando están juntos, denota.

—A Bokuto-san le gusta Yukie —afirma, con una seguridad atroz.

Konoha y Komi lo miran con horror. Como si no dieran crédito de lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar de su parte.

—Hombre, eso no puede ser verdad —dice el de cabellos claros.

—Al menos explícate —sugiere el líbero—, ¿por qué has llegado a esa conclusión?

Akaashi suspira, resignado, y se lo explica todo a ambos. Cómo fue Bokuto a sus ojos desde que lo conoció, y cómo es ahora. La transición que tuvo física y emocionalmente. Y cómo, dentro de todos esos cambios que tuvo el chico, dentro de los mismos estaba el repentino apego hacia Yukie Shirofuku. Y es que, bueno, la chica en cuestión es bastante guapa e interesante (Keiji la conoce en muchos aspectos, ya que terminaron volviéndose buenos amigos de alguna u otra forma), tiene varias cualidades positivas, a los ojos del setter. Empezando superficialmente: su rostro es bastante bonito y su cuerpo delgado y sus curvas de chica tampoco están mal. También le gusta el voleibol (¿qué?, a cualquiera puede parecerle eso una cualidad positiva sin que suene ridículo, ¿no?), si no, no sería manager del equipo; sabe guardar secretos y puede estar en armonía con todos, siempre y cuando a nadie se le ocurra poner sus garras sobre su comida, porque eso sí que la pone de malas (la comida es todo lo que logra hacerla dichosa, y Akaashi la comprende totalmente). Con todo esto, Bokuto debería tener ya las razones suficientes para fijarse en ella, ¿no?

Sin embargo, hay algo que lo inquieta en cierto grado.

—Ella sin duda alguna lo va a rechazar.

Konoha casi escupe la bebida energizante que ha estado bebiendo desde hace un buen rato. Komi también se ríe, pero de una manera más nerviosa.

—De ser que en verdad le guste Yukie y se le llegara a _confesar_ , eso sin dudas es lo que ocurrirá, pero…

—Pero ¿en serio crees que es Yukie quien le gusta a Bokuto? —Konoha lo dice con un tono extraño que suena a ironía y Akaashi se ve tentado a fruncir un poco el ceño.

O sea, claro que ellos no lo notan.

No es Konoha o Komi el que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con Bokuto. Es él. Keiji. Nadie más que él tolera sus incoherencias tanto dentro como fuera de las prácticas con el club. Día a día. Nadie más lo anima cuando entra en modo depresión. Nadie más anticipa sus cambios de humor. Nadie más lo _conoce_ así.

Así que tiene derecho a sacar hipótesis de ese tipo.

—¡Hey, hey, Akaashi! —le dice Koutarou, una tarde en la que ya todos han abandonado el gimnasio y ellos dos se quedan, pues les toca recoger lo que falta y hablar con el entrenador de unos asuntos estratégicos.

Keiji se imagina que va a pedirle que le haga pases hasta que anochezca y sus cuerpos no les respondan más, pero la verdad es que se sorprende mucho cuando le menciona aquello sin ningún atisbo de bochorno:

—¿Crees que, si me confieso a alguien, me aceptará?

 _Pobre_ , es lo primero que piensa. Bokuto es algo débil por dentro, Akaashi lo sabe. Una palabra en falso y el muchacho escandaloso de siempre, puede derrumbarse y tardar horas en volver a reconstruirse. Así que tiene que hacerlo… lo de desafiar a lo que su subconsciente ya planteó.

Keiji no es bueno fingiendo —tampoco es bueno es mostrar emociones o reparar a otros, solo a Bokuto un poco—, pero lo intenta por él.

—Sí. Lo hará —se lo dice tan seriamente, que puede jurar que ve los ojos saltones del capitán iluminarse al escucharlo—. Yukie querrá salir contigo, Bokuto-san.

La sonrisa del mayor se borra, coloca una expresión extraña. Akaashi no sabe a qué se debe, pero puede arriesgarse y suponer que se trata de un _«¿cómo supiste que era ella?»._ Y no va a decirle que se ha pasado la mayor parte del tiempo, al menos en los últimos meses, observándolo detenidamente —a saber por qué— y calificando sus comportamientos en presencia de la pelirroja que tienen como manager.

La conversación muere ahí, y Keiji cree que las esperanzas de Koutarou también (y es que quizá le faltó más ímpetu a su comentario de que Yukie sí lo iba a aceptar). Hasta se siente mal por él. Sin embargo, las sorpresas no se hacen esperar.

Lo peor de todo, quizá, sea el hecho de que se haya equivocado. Bien grande. Porque ese «amor» termina haciéndose _realidad_ tan de repente, que no lo deja siquiera arrepentirse.

Es decir, Keiji está lejos de ser un genio, pero suele ser muy inteligente y perspicaz la mayoría de las veces (en especial cuando Bokuto no lo arrastra a formar parte de sus patéticas travesuras). Así que enterarse de que no hubo repasado adecuadamente todas las opciones lo deja muy en shock. Porque en su mente no había considerado la posibilidad de que a Yukie _también_ le gustara Bokuto y que lo aceptara como _novio_ (o lo que sea), después de una confesión completamente aleatoria —en la que hubo la innecesaria participación de casi todo el equipo, tratando de dar un empujón a su tonto capitán—, en una fiesta de despedida del año.

A lo lejos, se los ve bailando y riéndose a todo pulmón, claramente con varios tragos de más. Siendo eufóricos y dándose muestras de amor frente a todos. Están acabando la preparatoria, después de todo, deben ser felices mientras puedan… por muy incómodo que fuera para cualquiera.

—Todavía no me lo creo —Konoha, por alguna razón, se ve un tanto contrariado con la nueva relación que se ha formado dentro del club.

—Yo sí. Tenía la impresión de que esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano —menciona Kaori, la alta manager de primero, muy confiada. Seguramente, la misma ya era conocedora de los sentimientos de Yukie hacia Bokuto desde mucho antes que todos ellos.

—Sí, bueno, no creo que vayan a durar mucho, hablando en serio y sin intentar ser de mal augurio —aporta Komi, mirando a la parejita con algo de recelo—, es que son muy… explosivos los dos y… como que no van.

—Ah, deja de ser envidioso.

—¡No soy envidioso!

Keiji mira, escucha atentamente, piensa, se pierde en un sinnúmero de lagunas mentales. No opina nada. Solo está parado a un costado del gimnasio, oyendo la música estridente y el griterío de todo el club. Queriendo cerrar los ojos y desaparecer del mundo, por una razón que él mismo desconoce.

* * *

 **III-** **La moneda cayó del lado de la soledad**

Ah, no. Lo peor de todo sí es eso: que Akaashi termina creyéndoselo. El certero _«no van a durar»_ y lo de _«son muy… explosivos los dos y… como que no van»_.

Y es que, si uno se pone a analizar, deja esa impresión. Porque Yukie es extrovertida y alegre, al igual que Bokuto. Pero si hay algo que no tiene, es la infinita paciencia de Keiji para con el _wing spiker_. Y es razonable pensar que, eventualmente, la distancia va a hacer que la chica empiece a dudar de las andanzas de Koutaro que, si bien nunca le haría daño a posta, uno no puede estar seguro de que no va a estar metido en algún _problemón_ solo porque sí.

Pero la historia es completamente otra.

Y Keiji casi lamenta habérselo creído, porque cuando los vuelve a ver, como seis meses después de la graduación —y más felices que nunca—, algo dentro de él se revuelve y es como _¿qué demonios?_ Porque es injusto para sí mismo que esté dudando tanto por una chorrada como esa. Se _supone_ que debería darle igual.

Entonces, empieza a cavilar en el tema. No ha dejado de pensar en su excapitán y su ahora pareja desde que terminó el semestre pasado. Desde que Bokuto se graduó. Y desde que Keiji cayó en la cuenta de que quizá lo estuviera echando de menos. Más que a cualquiera de sus demás compañeros (Yukie, Konoha, Komi… ellos como que le dan más o menos igual).

De que quizá estuviera _enamorado_ de él. De Bokuto Koutarou. Y tal vez quiera morirse.

Bueno. Tampoco es _tan_ trágico. Keiji sabe que no va a ser el primero ni el último al que le gusta alguien de su mismo sexo —que además lo tiene fijo como amigo y solo kohai— y que no es correspondido. Que se le hace imposible y hasta un poco _triste_. Todo bien con eso.

Lo que no se traga es cómo pudo no haberlo notado antes.

Y que, de pronto, empiece a sentirse tan _solitario_. Es ridículo.

—¡Mira, Akaashi! —grita Koutarou, eufórico, la primera vez que lo invita a su nueva residencia—. ¡Te dije que el piso que rentábamos con Kuroo era genial! Ah~ y espera a ver mi habitación, ¡te va a asombrar! Oh, y la cortina de búhos, ¡mírala, Akaashi! ¡Tiene muchos búhos!

—Puedo verlo claramente, Bokuto-san, deja de gritar.

Se adentra en el lugar y puede ver a Kuroo tirado sobre la alfombra con una pila de libros y fotocopias a su lado. El excapitán de Nekoma le dedica un saludo enérgico que casi hace que Akaashi sienta nostalgia o _algo_. En cierto grado lo alivia que sea Tetsurou con quien vive Koutarou, porque si hay alguien que también tiene cierto poder sobre el de cabello bicolor, es él. Al mismo tiempo lo asusta, porque no duda ni un poco que ya han hecho al menos un par de _imprudencias_ en el poco tiempo que llevan viviendo juntos. Y eso le hace sentir vergüenza ajena. Como todo lo que tiene que ver con esos dos.

—Ah, ¿de verdad has traído a Akaashi a la fuerza, tonto _Búho Cornudo_?

Keiji se reprende a sí mismo al verse sorprendido con algo así. ¿Acaso se ha vuelto idiota?

Yukie vive en el edificio de al lado. Es totalmente lógico que concurra seguido el piso de Bokuto porque son _novios_. Vale, Akaashi se siente patético porque al verla tan sonriente en ese corto vestido morado, los pies descalzos y un lazo en el pelo —ahora más largo—, mientras sujeta una bandeja con lo que parecen galletas recién horneadas, algo se le estruja dentro de la caja torácica. Como si sintiera que acaba de _perder_ alguna batalla.

 _Ella es muy femenina ahora._

Y es totalmente tonto pensar así, porque esa lucha la tenía perdida desde el principio.

—¡Yukie, no seas mala! —ver a Bokuto lloriquear como siempre, después de un tiempo… eso sí le da nostalgia—. No fue a la fuerza. Es que Akaashi es mi _mejor_ _amigo_. ¡Mi mejor _setter_ para toda la vida!

 _No duele._

—¡Oye, idiota! ¿Dónde quedo yo así? ¡Pensé que era tu mejor amigo! —Kuroo camina hacia las galletas de Yukie, mientras lanza esa queja a todo pulmón.

—¡Pero tú eres mi mejor bro!

—Ah, bueno. Perdonado.

 _No duele._

Akaashi trata de convencerse de que esa situación no es dolorosa. Casi lo logra.

Excepto porque desde ese día, sus pensamientos se llenan de Bokuto viviendo con Kuroo y Yukie, olvidándose de él, día y noche. Y empieza a desear haber sido un año mayor de lo que es. Empieza a querer ser él quien estuviera viviendo con el chico. Empieza a plantearse ir a visitarlo al otro lado de Tokio, más a menudo, solo para asegurarse de que no lo olvidara, de que siguiera siendo el mismo y de que no estuviera cambiando por nadie.

Empieza a desear que Bokuto dejara a Yukie y volviera a ser _libre_. Que no se olvidara de él.

 _Por favor, no._

* * *

 **IV-** **Despiértame cuando pase el temblor**

Quizá lo peor aún está por venir.

Un tiempo después de graduarse, Keiji se muda bastante cerca del piso de Bokuto y Kuroo. Y la verdad es que muchas cosas han cambiado.

Suelen reunirse los fines de semana para desafiarse en videojuegos y beberse al menos unos cuantos _gin-tonics_ , pero no es muy cómodo para Akaashi, a decir verdad. Porque, para empezar, Kuroo parece haberse enganchado más de la cuenta con Tsukishima, el rubio alto de Karasuno al que enseñó a bloquear, ya que suele llevarlo al apartamento con la excusa de distraerlo un poco del instituto y acostumbrarlo a la Gran Ciudad, puesto que pronto va a mudarse por esos lares a estudiar (Keiji sabe que Kuroo se está esforzando lo más que puede en conquistar el frío corazón de Kei, pero que no nota que quizá ya lo ha logrado, porque Tsukishima no se ve como el tipo de chico que aceptaría sin más ir a la casa de otro a perder el tiempo, así que… algo en Kuroo debe interesarle).

Lo segundo es que Bokuto y Yukie parecen estar en el mejor momento de su relación o algo así. No es por exagerar, pero Keiji puede jurar que nunca había visto a Bokuto más empeñado en sacar sonrisas a su novia que ese año. Regalo tras otro, paseos, sorpresas… ¿Koutarou siempre fue así de listo y _romántico_?

Akaashi no se lo puede creer. Algo raro debe haber.

—¿No te parece que Bokuto anda muy condescendiente últimamente? —Kuroo parece leerle la mente.

Es un sábado a la tarde y están solos porque Tsukishima no ha podido viajar hasta ellos esa vez y Bokuto acaba de salir con Yukie al parque de diversiones, por su aniversario o algo parecido. Tetsurou está en el piso, leyendo y recortando revistas viejas a saber con qué motivo. Akaashi tiene las piernas extendidas sobre el sofá y la laptop sobre ellas, mientras trata de formular un ensayo que debe entregar en la facultad.

No le contesta a Kuroo. Solo le dedica una mirada atenta, como diciendo _«yo qué sé, dímelo tú»_. Porque, si bien es verdad que, en el pasado, Bokuto solía ser muy apegado a él y le escribía para todo y nada —desde algún «debemos cambiar la estrategia de remates», hasta «¡AAAGH! La col que comí me está haciendo ir al baño a cada segundo, ¡ayuda!»—; actualmente tiene una clara tendencia a ser más cercano a Kuroo, por alguna razón. Como si prefiriera contarle sus dramas más tontos a él, porque llevan viviendo juntos mucho tiempo y Akaashi estuvo alejado de él por un año o más.

—¿Por qué crees que sea? —el mayor insiste.

—No lo sé, Kuroo-san.

—Pero ¿no crees que es un poco raro?

—¿Por qué debería creer eso? —«sí, lo creo totalmente», es lo que le gustaría decirle, pero en ese momento, Akaashi está empeñado en sacarle alguna información a Kuroo. Algo que pueda serle útil y valioso.

Algo que pudiera calmar el latir frenético de su corazón.

—Mmh, bueno, he visto gente que hace esto cuando se siente _culpable_ con su pareja… —comenta, entre risitas nerviosas—, mayoritariamente, después de haber hecho algo _malo_.

—¿Crees que Bokuto-san es capaz de traicionar a Yukie-san de esa manera?

 _Sí, di que sí, Kuroo-san._

—En absoluto —Tetsurou esboza una gran sonrisa—. Tienes razón, Akaashi. No veo al idiota de Bokuto en algo así. Él no podría, es demasiado bueno. Creo que me dejé llevar por esos clichés de telenovelas.

—Sí. Algo así —Keiji suspira y vuelve a sus deberes, tratando de simular que no le ha decepcionado un poco al oír lo último.

 _¿En qué estaba pensando?_

Y lo tercero es que Keiji llega a desconocerse. O sea, no puede simplemente _alegrarse_ al pensar que Bokuto podría estar aburriéndose (no se le ocurre otro término) de estar con Yukie. No _debería_ hacerlo. No cabe en la mente de una persona recta como se supone que él es.

Quizá debería empezar a plantearse olvidarlo en serio.

Alguna solución debe existir.

* * *

 **V-** **Te doy todo y siempre guardo algo**

La vida sigue.

Akaashi trata de despegar a Bokuto de sus pensamientos. Lo intenta, pero no se le ocurre idea más brillante que ir a clubes nocturnos y ponerse a conversar —o hacer el intento— con un montón de chicos guapos que, según su opinión, ni siquiera necesitan ir a ese lugar.

Un par de veces ha bebido más de la cuenta y terminado besándose con alguno. Pero nada que en verdad le interese. Todo le aburre y eso lo hace caer en la cuenta de que en realidad no es que le vayan _los chicos_ en general, sino que solo le va uno y ese es Bokuto. Única y exclusivamente él. Y eso a Keiji lo cabrea en demasía porque no puede siquiera proponerse el olvidarlo si justamente ahora parece ser que Bokuto decide retomar el pasado y aferrarse a él como si no existiera ningún otro sujeto al cual molestar en la vida.

—¡ _Tienes_ que ver la repetición de nuestro partido de ayer! —dice, mientras se arroja a su lado en el futón, sin comprender el significado de «espacio personal», como siempre—, con el pase forzado que Oikawa logró darme y ese recto que apliqué… ¡pudimos ganar! Ahora lo estaba repasando y me di cuenta de que ganamos gracias a esa jugada.

Keiji suspira.

Lo que sucede es que el tiempo ha transcurrido. Lenta y tortuosamente (al menos para él). Tsukishima se ha graduado de la prepa hace un buen tiempo y, aunque no viva en el edificio, Kuroo lo tiene atrapado en la habitación, al menos la mayor parte del día. Lo retiene con él todo lo que puede. Excluyendo a Bokuto del equipo, porque claramente están logrando avanzar en su relación al fin, después de tantas dudas y tantas vueltas. Yukie, por su parte, está cursando uno de los semestres más difíciles de su carrera y no tiene tiempo suficiente como para envolverse en las locuras de Bokuto las 24/7 como solía hacerlo hace poco y prácticamente vive encerrada en su departamento o atascada hasta tarde en el campus universitario.

Así que Koutarou, solo y abandonado, no tiene más opción que ir a hostigar a Akaashi en su propio piso. En su habitación. Y la verdad es que a Keiji le parecería maravilloso… de no ser porque está intentando deshacerse de sentimientos tontos y Bokuto así solo se lo dificulta más.

—De hecho fue una jugada bastante desprolija —responde, levantándose e interrumpiendo el momento de gloria del mayor—, si no fuera porque él es un gran setter, hubiera sido tu fin, Bokuto-san.

—¡Agh! ¿Por qué siempre dices cosas así para bajonearme!

—Sí, sí, lo que digas.

—¿Vamos a ir a algún lado? —inquiere, al verlo colocarse una camiseta más decente que la que tenía.

Keiji sabe que negársele solo sería una pérdida de tiempo, porque Bokuto es como un niño pequeño que necesita ser consentido y mimado a todas horas. Por ello, solamente asiente en su dirección, logrando que el mayor se ponga en pie de un solo salto y que le dedique una sonrisa gigantesca. De esas que estrujan el corazón de Akaashi, porque sabe que puede provocarlas, pero no en el sentido que le gustaría. De esas que lo enternecen y llegaron a enamorarlo.

—Al centro comercial. Quiero comprar pinceles.

—¡GENIAL!

Llevan compartiendo más tiempo juntos, últimamente, por todo lo de Kuroo y Yukie, así que puede suponer que Bokuto está emocionado por verlo pintar un poco. Ha dicho alguna vez que le encantaría verlo mientras lo hace, pues, según él, Akaashi se ve incluso un poco _entusiasmado_ cuando habla de las pinturas que le gustaría crear.

Koutarou sabe de las aficiones más ocultas de Akaashi. _Y viceversa_. Bokuto sabe que a Keiji le gusta arrojarse sobre el sofá y que pasaría horas y horas viendo capítulos repetidos de The Big Bang Theory, mientras toma una taza de café o se devora paquetes de papas fritas; mientras que él preferiría ir a jugar voleibol todo lo que pudiera o, en caso de quedarse en casa, ver una película de acción muy exagerada y de efectos pésimos. Bokuto sabe que a Keiji le gusta el _blues_ y el _soft rock_ bajito (y ha dicho que no le sorprende para nada y que _«era más que obvio que iban a gustarte estos ritmos tan tranquilos como tú»_ ), mientras ordena su cuarto o hace la lista de lo que tiene que estudiar en la semana; en tanto que a él le van más la música electrónica o el _industrial_. Koutarou sabe que Keiji adora comer onigiris y comida chatarra, y que detesta cocinar casi tanto como detesta que lo despierten en medio de su siesta; él, en cambio, prefiere la carne asada y los platos bien condimentados, y como le gusta cocinar, no dudaría en dedicar mañanas enteras a esa actividad. Sabe que Akaashi ama dormir, que duerme lo más que puede y que, siempre que tuviera la posibilidad, seguiría durmiendo un par de horas o, incluso, los míseros «cinco minutos más»; mientras que él apenas y consigue dormir sus horas necesarias diariamente.

Bokuto sabe gran parte de la vida de Akaashi. _Y viceversa_. Saben cosas del otro que quizá nadie más sabe (cosas que ni ellos mismos se habían dado cuenta, como cuando Koutarou le dijo «¡AH, se nota que sí echas de menos el voleibol, Akaashi!») y eso hace que Keiji instantáneamente empiece a plantearse el origen del vínculo entre ambos y se cuestione _¿cómo no quererlo?_

De repente, se sorprende a sí mismo deseando que Yukie no conozca todo eso de Bokuto. Y es absolutamente ridículo. Porque son novios desde hace _años_. Y seguramente ella conoce innumerables facetas de Bokuto que Akaashi _nunca_ va a conocer.

Y es por eso que cierto desasosiego domina a Akaashi una vez que ambos ingresan al ascensor, completamente solos. Las luces no son muy potentes ahí dentro. Y todos los recuerdos borrosos se agolpan en su mente de pronto.

 _Y Bokuto-san está guapísimo._

—Hey, Akaashi —el mayor habla quedamente, sacándolo de su trance—, ¿qué opinas de Yukie?

Keiji no puede ocultar su sorpresa. ¿Por qué le preguntaría algo así?

—¿A qué se debe…?

—Ah, no sé —Bokuto ríe nerviosamente—, es solo que-

Un sonido sordo y las luces haciéndose más opacas los interrumpen.

El ascensor se ha detenido. Más bien, parece haberse atascado.

Bokuto no tarda en exasperarse. Akaashi, todavía con la emoción a flor de piel, va a soltar unas cuantas maldiciones también, cuando oyen a una voz grave decir a través de una especie de parlante que uno de los transformadores eléctricos está fallando dentro del centro comercial y que van a desconectar todos para repararlo adecuadamente en el menor tiempo que se pueda. En síntesis, les queda todavía un largo rato atrapados dentro de ese elevador.

Y mientras Bokuto empieza a soltar frases dramáticas como si se fuera a morir, Akaashi, resignado, decide sentarse y esperar pacientemente. El algún momento tienen que sacarlos de ahí, ¿no?

—Ya. No tiene caso —menciona, tratando de calmar al otro—, mejor esperar sentados, que vamos a salir sí o sí.

Koutarou lo mira fijamente durante unos segundos y luego decide imitarlo. Se sienta junto a él en el piso y le dedica una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado frente a todo, siempre, Akaashi?

El aludido resopla.

—No siempre es "calma". Algunas veces podría ser aburrimiento. Otras, simplemente indiferencia.

—Mmh. A veces no logro entenderte.

Akaashi suelta una risita.

—Podría decir lo mismo, Bokuto-san.

El mayor lo mira con quietud. Con suma atención. Con sorpresa.

—¿Te reíste?

—¿Qué? No.

—¡Sí! Acabas de reírte. _Sobrio_. Fue una _risa_ —Bokuto se oye superemocionado—, no como las sonrisitas que sueltas cuando molestamos a Tsukki todos juntos. Fue _diferente_. Fue… ¡te reíste!

Keiji contiene el impulso de reír de nuevo. En vez de eso, coloca los ojos en blanco y decide mirar al frente. Estar en un espacio tan reducido y oscuro, a solas con Bokuto y por tiempo indefinido, lo hace sentirse algo mareado. Y ya empieza a pensar en cosas raras.

Lo que le recuerda…

—¿De qué iba lo de Yukie, Bokuto-san? —inquiere, clavándole la mirada nuevamente—. ¿Por qué debería opinar sobre ella?

El extravagante muchacho lo mira a los ojos de vuelta. Suspira profundamente. Su expresión se hace cansina a los ojos de Keiji. Y _algo raro definitivamente está ocurriendo_. Sonríe apenas, débil, pesado.

—No estamos bien actualmente, Akaashi.

—Ah, ¿no?

 _Ah, demonios._

Apenas unas palabras y el corazón de Keiji empieza a bombear a toda máquina. Algo está sucediendo con él. Se siente fuera de sí. El impulso es grande. Y quiere besarlo y-

Y no debe.

—Bueno, es que ella insinuó _cosas_. Y yo le dije que no lo creía.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Bokuto suspira. Se ve angustiado.

Se lo relata todo a Akaashi. Cómo empezó a distanciarse de su novia últimamente. Cómo ella empezó a recriminarle todas sus tonterías cuando nunca antes lo había hecho. Cómo empezó a _desconfiar_ de él. Su teoría es que a Bokuto en realidad _nunca_ le gustó ella y que solo la ha estado usando. Que todos esos años han sido un espejismo y que él nunca podrá ser feliz con ella.

Keiji está en shock. Y lo peor es…

—Lo peor de todo es que puede que sea verdad —concluye Bokuto, con una sonrisa derrotada.

—Pero ¿porqué, Bokuto-san? Tú no-

—Akaashi…

 _Lo peor es que estoy acabado._

El cosquilleo en el rostro le dice que están cerca. Y Akaashi quiere lanzarse simplemente a besarlo, porque una corazonada le dice que todo es por él. Que Bokuto quizá le correspondió desde el principio y que ahora está dispuesto a dejarlo todo por él. A empezar de nuevo.

Se contiene, sin embargo. Porque ya se equivocó una vez y teme que, si vuelve a ocurrir, termine arruinándolo todo, no solo con Bokuto, sino también por Yukie (es su amiga también, después de todo).

—¿Sí?

—¿Recuerdas la fiesta navideña de tu primer año en Fukurodani? Cuando jugábamos verdad o reto y… y _eso_ pasó —su el soplo de su aliento le acaricia el rostro a Keiji.

Y casi se le corta la respiración.

—…lo recuerdo —contesta, bajito, casi en un susurro—. Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Bokuto se ríe. No se mueve un solo centímetro ni amaga a hacerlo, la distancia entre ambos es mínima. El espacio minúsculo quema y las ansias por borrarlo escuecen.

—Yo también lo recuerdo —murmura el mayor—, me habían dicho que besara al integrante más atractivo y yo… me fui hacia ti y, ahí estabas, cerrando los ojos y tentándome.

—No trataba de-

—No estaba _tan_ ebrio.

—¿Qué? —Keiji se mueve unos centímetros para atrás, para poder ver bien la expresión de Kotarou, y asegurarse de que no le estuviera mintiendo.

—Hablo de mí. Todavía sabía lo que hacía esa vez —afirma, totalmente en serio—, te besé adrede, Akaashi. Y nunca pude olvidarlo.

El tiempo se detiene en las mandíbulas desencajadas de Keiji y el rostro enrojecido y sonriente de Koutarou. En el murmullo de la gente en algún lugar cercano al elevador y en el pobre intento de ese foco casi sin energía de alumbrar el estrecho espacio. En las ganas desmedidas de ambos de desaparecer del mundo en compañía únicamente del otro.

—Bokuto-san, cierra los ojos —susurra Akaashi, sin poder contenerse más.

Koutarou lanza una risita.

—¿Vas a besarme, Akaashi? —inquiere, entre emocionado y algo burlón.

—No estropees el momento.

Otras risas limpias se ahogan en el beso que se dan, como prueba de que han extrañado ese contacto tan íntimo que, si es por ellos, nunca debe acabar. Unas manos temblorosas dirigidas a las mejillas del otro, a sus hombros, a sus respectivos cuellos, sus espaldas, cinturas. Todo. Es que es algo nuevo. Lo de explorarse mutuamente. Lo de entregar completamente cada pizca de sentimiento, de pasión, de calor en un beso.

No es solo un roce, es una caricia… sedienta, profunda, vehemente. Es lo que han estado anhelando desde hace tiempo. Es lo que ambos necesitan para sentirse completos. Es dulce e intenso. Es único. Y es solo de ellos dos.

Keiji gime bajito. La espalda ancha de Bokuto se siente bajo su tacto tan firme como tantas veces imaginó. Sus manos ásperas lo acarician por todas partes y no puede prometer que no va a desarmarse con ello. Su lengua inquieta que explora el interior de su boca y lo hace querer estallar.

Se separan por segundos y se dedican miradas nostálgicas, profundas, casi necesitadas.

Keiji jadea pesadamente y oye a Bokuto murmurar alguna que otra incoherencia. Ve felicidad en su mirada color caramelo, ésta permanece vivaz, iluminada. Bokuto está contento.

Un sonido imponente y una sacudida brusca los asustan y hacen que pierdan el equilibrio. Las luces se vuelven a encender de golpe y el elevador comienza a funcionar de cuenta nueva.

Ese ha sido otro gran susto.

Akaashi y Bokuto, lejos de arrepentirse, se ponen en pie y, luego de reír un poco más, vuelven a unir sus labios en un beso, antes de abandonar el ascensor. Esta vez es uno tranquilo y tierno. Parecido al que se dieron aquella primera vez, en el gimnasio.

* * *

 **VI-** **El amor después del amor**

Lo peor de todo definitivamente es que, después de analizarlo con lujo de detalles, Akaashi llega a la conclusión de que el culpable de todo ha sido nadie más que él mismo.

Que Konoha y Komi desde un principio habían sospechado que Bokuto se gustaba de él, y que el único testarudo que sostenía lo de Yukie era él. Que fueron sus palabras mismas las que lo condenaron, porque, según Bokuto, sonaron a algo así como «sí, Bokuto-san, Yukie querrá salir contigo, nadie más que ella podrá soportarte, así que más vale que lo intentes ya, o quedas solterón toda tu vida».

Al parecer, lo que había ocurrido después fue que Bokuto fue hasta la chica y le pidió que salieran y ella sin más terminó aceptando porque era tan tonta como él, y no tenía nada que perder. Además, ni ellos habían creído que iban a durar tanto.

Y… Keiji quiere darse un tiro. Porque va a tener que aguardar algunos meses antes de ir a ver a Yukie a la cara y pedirle perdón por todo. Por ser un idiota, por no haberse dado cuenta de nada, por haber deseado cosas malas y por traicionarla.

—O sea que no te diste cuenta desde el principio. Te creía más listo, Akaashi.

Kuroo ciertamente tiene razón. Pero eso no quita que quiera golpearlo.

Porque si lo supo desde siempre… ¿por qué carajos no le dijo nada?

Y es que hasta los más inteligentes pueden ser tontos, algunas veces.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—Fin—**

* * *

 **Vic:** salté de felicidad cuando vi que pediste KuroTsuki o BokuAka, pero escribir desde la perspectiva de Akaashi fue muy difícil para mí. Espero que tampoco te haya parecido muy pesado el rápido avance del tiempo. Y esto salió más largo de lo que planeé, pero espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado. Le puse mucho amor y un buen rock de fondo, porque el BokuAka lo merece y tú también~

¡Gracias por leer~!

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
